Just Because
by keep me close forever
Summary: Drabbles that make you smile stupidly to yourself about those cute "just because" moments. Contestshipping and Penguinshipping. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Contestshipping

I hope that you like it! I was reading wearing this particular outfit in the story and my friend was like, "Wouldn't it be cute if..." And there was my inspiration! Enjoy =)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

Whispers swirled around them.

It was starting to get on Drew's nerves because he knew what they were whispering about. He stared at his girlfriend. She just happened to look at him at the same time and their eyes met. She smiled back with her innocent eyes sparkling before focusing on walking, so she wouldn't trip because of her naturally clumsy nature which just allured him even more. He stared at her outfit, the catalyst for the continuing and taunting rumors. She was wearing her brunette hair pulled back in a high but loose ponytail. Her oversized red tee-shirt was off-the-shoulder with a grey tank top underneath and her short shorts weren't exactly helping. She was also wearing red flip flops on her feet.

Drew watched as a bunch of boys discreetly pointed at her while saying things about his girlfriend:

"Dude, check her out!"

"Hot body."

"Awesome legs."

"Great smile"

"Damn, I'd tap that"

"How did she get stuck with a loser like him." Drew rolled his eyes at that last one.

He watched as girlfriends pulled their drooling boyfriends away from the scene. They were even holding hands; how could people not know?

After 15 full minutes of this happening with every boy they passed, he gave in. He promptly let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. He attempted to discreetly pull up the other sleeve, which was slipping even further, but he didn't succeed in the discreet nature. She glared at him with a look that said 'Why did you do that?' and Drew shrugged then nonchalantly flipped his hair, "_Because_." May sent a death glare before sighing. She took his hand off her shoulder and intertwined her fingers in his. She sent him a heart-warming smile before urging him along the town road.

* * *

Cute? No?

Heart-warming? No?

Dang it, so **_review? _**Please?

If you guys have some stories that you want to share and have me write them to put into "Just Because", PM me and i'll put it in here :)


	2. Chapter 2: Penguinshipping: Smile

I hope that you like it :) a little penguinshipping never hurt anyone :]

Chapter 2

* * *

Dawn footsteps were heavy as she dragged herself down the stairs, causing her footfall to echo throughout the empty house. Once she reached the bottom, she promptly sat down and sighed. It was a Monday, it was raining, and she was having a bad hair day. Could it get any worse? The heavy rain pattering on the glass windows reminded her of the long day ahead of her. She heard a loud boom, and she flinched at the thunder. Apparently, it could get worse. She half-halfheartedly pulled on her black and white polka dot boots and leaned back on the stairs.

Dawn sighed before standing up, and she grabbed her red pea coat and black umbrella before beginning on her trek to the bus stop. She hung the umbrella around her wrist and pulled up her hood. She angrily stuck her hands in her pockets when she felt something strange in her pockets. She slowly pulled the mysterious object out of her pocket, and her expression softened.

_Smile. It makes you look even more stunning. Keep your chin up. It's going to be a great day. See you in homeroom. _

_~Kenny_

Dawn smiled very stupidly to herself. Kenny always knew what to say and when exactly to secretly sneak a note in her pocket. She opened her door and stared at the lingering gray clouds with the rain falling heavily on the pavement, and opened her umbrella. Dawn splashed in the puddles like a 5 year old and continued on her way to school. While doing all this, a large smile was plastered on her face. She knew that Kenny did these things, just because.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed, and I hope that this made you smile. Have a great weekend and check out my story "After Fame." It's a contestshipping. :)

Don't forget to _**review! **_

P.S. Who watched last week's Pokemon:Sinnoh League Victors, Four Roads Diverged in a Pokemon Port? Penguinshipping forever =) _**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Contestshipping: Annoyance

Hiya :) So, last night at like 1am, I went on FanFiction and saw that I had 154 hits just for Saturday! I got so excited I could not sleep, so I just sat there and smiled. And for this story I had 60 something hits. I decided that I was so ecstatic, and I would update today.

Here's a Contestshipping that will hopefully make you smile. :)

Chapter 3

* * *

May stared at her cell phone. She knew it was coming; she had learned to expect it after the first 10 calls. May mouthed the count down and right on cue:

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

May sighed before gently pressing the answer button on her cell phone, "Yes, Drew?"

"Hey, May," Drew's lingering arrogance in his voice confirmed May's guess.

"What now, Drew? Why did you call this time?" May besought.

"Did you need the math homework?" Drew excused himself. May's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Since when did this conversation center around her? "You know, since you always forget to do something for some class?" May fumed silently at this before taking a deep breath and began blinking in confusion, once again.

"Um, no. I'm fine," May talked slowly still confused.

"Okay, later, May." May heard the click and she rolled her eyes. She glanced at the wall clock: 3:30 pm. She turned back to her homework and set off to work. Exactly five minutes later,

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"What now, Drew?" May groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like her boyfriend. It was just he was getting annoying with each call. At first, it was sweet. Then, by the third call, she was getting very annoyed.

"Nothing," Drew nonchalantly replied.

"Then why did you call?" May interrogated.

"Just because," Drew responded still in that nonchalant tone. The phone clicked off and May smiled. She glanced at the clock: 3:35pm. She shook her head in an attempt to focus, but the smile just stayed on her lips. She stared down at her homework before hurriedly writing aiming to get something done before Drew called again.

She paused, then she opened her planner and reading that the line for math homework was empty. Her eyes widened and she groaned out loud. How did Drew manage to predict that? May would never know. She would just wait for another "Just because" call before asking for the homework.

* * *

Did you like the little piece of humor I added? Yes? No? Because, I didn't know if it would exactly fit.

Feedback, please? **_Review! :) _**


	4. Chapter 4: Contestshipping: Prom

May twirled her car keys around her finger while walking out to her beautiful car parked out in the senior parking lot. She got it for her sixteenth birthday, a shiny, cherry red convertible. As she approached her car, she noticed something off about her windshield.

She reached her car, and she saw that her windshield was covered with light blue sticky notes. The word the sticky notes spelled out was "Prom?" May grinned and threw her bags into the back seat of her car. She turned around and saw herself pinned against the car by her boyfriend, Drew. His light green hair shined in the sunshine. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"So what do you say?" Drew calmly questioned with his breath smelling like peppermints.

May looked into his eyes and smiled. Bashfully, she smiled at the ground and gently pushed him. "No."

"What?" Drew almost yelled.

May looked into his eyes and laughed, "Try again tomorrow." Drew hung his head down.

"Fine." Drew walked away to his own car, a dark grey Honda civic. May laughed as she walked to the driver's seat and sat down. She started the car and plugged in her iPhone. She saw she had a text message and smiled at the contents: "That was attempt number 5. How many more times do I have to ask you to prom for you to say yes?"

May bit her lip to stop from smiling. She was obviously going to say yes, but she was waiting…just because. Just because she knew that he really cared and wouldn't stop. That and she wanted to see what else he could come up with.


	5. Chapter 5: Penguinshipping: Hello

Yes, indeed, I'm back. I really missed writing, so I came back. I'm super rusty, but i'm trying :) Enjoy.

* * *

With her rose pink nails, Dawn quickly entered her locker combination and pulled it open. She grabbed a lavender binder and gently pushed her locker closed. She walked down the 300 hallway as she enjoyed the silence on that Friday afternoon. She reached the end of the hallway and turned left at the 900 hallway.

The hallway was empty except for one brown-haired boy at his locker. Dawn continued walking while subtly eyeing the unknown teen. She decided that he was cute with his blue jeans, forest green cardigan, and white v-neck. She continued walking down the hallway towards him, when he slammed his locker closed and saw her walking towards him.

They locked eyes, and Dawn smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," the brown-haired boy replied back with a gentle smile. She continued walking away from him while he began walking in the opposite direction.

Dawn really couldn't explain what caused her to say hi. She was the outgoing type around her friends but not around strangers. Maybe it was just because. Perhaps it was because that one hello could be a hello towards someone she'd never see again, but by chance, maybe that one person could be her soul mate, and that one hello could make all the difference.


End file.
